Deployable systems are often used to facilitate communications in emergencies or other incidents, during which normal communications infrastructure may not be functioning correctly. A typical deployable system may be transported to the scene of an emergency or other incident and may be used by first responders or other individuals at the scene. Deployable systems are useful in incident management and may reduce the impact of an incident when used effectively.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.